Efficient degradation of materials is important to a variety of industries including the asphalt, mining, and excavation industries. In the asphalt industry, pavement may be degraded using attack tools, and in the mining industry, attack tools may be used to break minerals and rocks. Attack tools may also be used when excavating large amounts of hard materials. In asphalt recycling, often, a drum supporting an array of attack tools disposed within holders attached, together making up a degradation assembly, may be rotated and moved so that the attack tools engage a paved surface causing the tools and/or holders to wear. Much time is wasted in the asphalt recycling industry due to high wear of the degradation assemblies, which typically have a tungsten carbide tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,087 to Hall et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an attack tool for working natural and man-made materials that is made up of one or more segments, including a steel alloy base segment, an intermediate carbide wear protector segment, and a penetrator segment comprising a carbide substrate that is coated with a superhard material. The segments are joined at continuously curved interfacial surfaces that may be interrupted by grooves, ridges, protrusions, and posts. At least a portion of the curved surfaces vary from one another at about their apex in order to accommodate ease of manufacturing and to concentrate the bonding material in the region of greatest variance.
Examples of degradation assemblies from the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,225 to Stiffler, US Pub. No. 20050173966 to Mouthaan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,083 to Latham, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,557 to Montgomery, Jr., US. Pub. No. 20030230926, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,723 to Mills, US Pub. No. 20020175555 to Merceir, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,810 to Montgomery, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,758 to Beach, which are all herein incorporated by reference for all they contain.